


Let Me Worship You

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sex in a Church, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: What do you get when you add Arthur, Merlin, and a church altar? A really good time, and not one strike of lightning!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Let Me Worship You

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Kinkalot Bingo fill for team knights (prompt: worship)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

In his twenty-six years, Arthur had experienced a wide array of what the world offered. Being the son of Uther Pendragon had afforded him opportunities most could only dream of. He had dined in the finest restaurants, shared cocktails with the crème de la crème of society, and spent many a holiday in the most remote, exotic corners of the world, where he was surrounded with nothing but blue water, pretty people (which included more men than women, even if he had to act as if the large male presence wasn’t his idea), and all the food and drink he could wish for.

One thing he had never experienced, however, was questioning anything he’d done; he was one of those people who went after what he wanted, damn the consequences. 

But just maybe he had, at long last, come into contact with something he wasn’t quite so sure about.

Arthur’s father, if he knew what was about to happen, would surely roll over in his grave. 

“If we don’t want to be caught, we should probably get started. The next service begins at two,” Merlin said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur from behind. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” 

Was he? Arthur had to admit that he kind of was. Well, it was a church, after all. The church he’d been christened in, the church where both his mother’s and father’s funerals had been held. The church where Merlin’s former partner, Will, had his funeral. No one could deny that there was poignant history in this church.

Could he really have sex on the altar? Was that even possible? Would lightning strike him and Merlin down? 

These were ludicrous questions, of course. There was absolutely nothing wrong with having sexual intercourse on an altar, and unless you were having sex during a lightning storm, adding an altar to the mix would not precipitate an electrical display.

He shook his head as he turned around to face Merlin and took Merlin’s hands in his. “And you’re sure you’re okay with this? From the beginning of us you’ve always thought this church sacred because it was where Will’s funeral took place. I just want to be sure you are really fine with this. If you recall, the first time you and my sister met, you were here to remember him and you were not doing at all well.”

Merlin nodded, his former grin replaced with seriousness. “Yes, I vividly recall that day, and yes, I was distraught. Thinking about Will and that time is still distressing to me and always will be, but as it was my idea to do this, yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m fine with it. And if you must know, had Will not died, he and I would have done this very thing.”

Oh, well, that was… not a surprise, but definitely something Arthur didn’t want to think about for so many reasons. “Erm, thanks for that,” Arthur replied flippantly, as if hearing that his boyfriend and former partner once had designs on doing this very thing wasn’t weird. When Merlin motioned with his head towards the altar, Arthur took a deep breath and nodded before following him. Arthur still wasn’t comfortable with any of this, but he loved Merlin and if Merlin needed to do this, then Arthur would go along with it. He guessed that he would go to the ends of the earth for Merlin.

There was a green cloth on the altar and Arthur watched, mesmerized, as Merlin carefully removed it, folded it, and set it on the ground. Arthur would have to make sure they did not forget to replace it once they finished.

“You’re thinking too much, Arthur. Relax. You do so much to take care of me on a daily basis. Let me take care of you today,” Merlin said as he undid Arthur’s shirt buttons.

Arthur swallowed and nodded, coming to the conclusion that he was at long last at least somewhat okay with this. He smiled and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of Merlin removing his clothing.

As he stepped out of his pants, he had a momentary bout of terror, thinking how it would look if the vicar were to suddenly appear, but Merlin had checked earlier and the vicar was out until the next service began. Yes, the head of this church could turn up early, but Arthur chose not to think about that. Or he tried not to. He reopened his eyes.

“You’re doing it again,” Merlin said, a small laugh following. “Let your mind go, Arthur,” and he followed his words with a small kiss on the corner of Arthur’s mouth before spreading out a large, thick quilt and throwing it over the altar. It looked like the one Freya had made for them. “Here, lie down. It’s time for me to worship you.”

Once Arthur was comfortable, or as much as one could be when on a quilt-covered-altar, he closed his eyes. “Worship me, then, o mighty one.” And with these words he found himself giddy with anticipation. He had no idea how much or how little they would do – he doubted they could do too much because wouldn’t it be embarrassing if they broke the altar. And, really, even with them being experienced in having sex in weird places and on odd surfaces, not a one of those had been as unforgiving as a slab of wood that was not very large.

“I need you to spread your legs apart as wide as you can, love,” Merlin whispered in Arthur’s ear. 

Next thing Arthur heard and felt was a moan and a warm finger, coated with something, teasing him. Then it entered him and began to stretch him for several minutes before the one became two and the two became three, and Arthur, who had been attempting to remain silent, let out a series of moans. Merlin certainly did know how to please him.

“Feels good, does it?” Merlin chose this moment to find that magical place, and as expected, Arthur groaned. 

Then, before he could become too comfortable in the magic that was Merlin’s fingers, there was a tongue on him and then in him (the fingers relocated to other places and did equally wonderful things to those sensitive areas), and Arthur was a blithering mess. He began to squirm but was careful not to move his lower half too much. It was difficult, but he would not hurt Merlin.

But when he felt that beautiful, sinful mouth relocate to his cock, he immediately settled his feet on the floor and began bucking into Merlin, who seemed up to the task of meeting Arthur’s each movement. 

“You know when we get home it’s my turn,” Arthur said in between squeals. Gods it felt so good!

Merlin let go of Arthur’s cock and grinned like a Cheshire cat, pre-come and saliva dribbling down his chin. “I’m holding you to that, Arthur, but don’t forget that we’re keeping the kids tonight when Mordred and Freya go to that wedding in Ealdor.”

Arthur grinned as Merlin resumed his previous activities. “We’ll have plenty of time for me to make you fall apart. And you’ll even have time to fuck me properly. Then we can spend the evening after dinner watching _Dora the Explorer_ , _Bob the Builder, the original, not that new fangled crap_ , and _Blues Clues_ with Daegal and Nimueh.” Arthur grimaced as his back smacked the altar a bit too hard. “You owe me big time for this, Emrys.”

“And I’ll gladly pay up,” was Merlin’s cheeky answer as he pulled away and settled his hands on Arthur’s arse cheeks and began kneading them softly. “You do realise that those shows are ancient and more your and my era, right? I am quite sure animation has advanced since then.” Merlin followed this statement with a deep massage of those perky cheeks before he again took up his previous task of sucking Arthur dry.

Arthur felt as his entire body began to tighten and he dug his hands into the quilt and squeezed for dear life as he bucked off the table and heard himself making all sorts of noises that he would deny at a later date.

“Come for me, Arthur,” Merlin said in a soft voice. “I want to swallow what you have to give me. When I think of this church in future I want to think of this moment, when I made you fall apart and replaced a bad memory with a good one.”

Arthur gave all he had (not that he had much choice in the matter with his orgasm hitting him like a bolt of lightning).

Ten minutes later they exited the front door and passed the Vicar, who grinned at them.

“He knows,” Arthur whispered.

Merlin shrugged. “Then he has something to make him smile during his next service.”

Arthur marveled at this man he loved more than anything else. “Never change, Merlin.”


End file.
